Background patterns
Here are different backgrounds used by Big Idea. Boomerang Background.png|Boomerang pattern Used on: VHS releases from 1993 to 1996, VeggieTunes (original 1995 release), Silly Songs with Larry title cards, and Qwerty's Bible Verses Background 7.png|Name of Pattern: Teetime Purple Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (reprints), The Story of Flibber-o-loo (book) (cornflower blue), Josh and the Big Wall! (re-release prototype cover, green) The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Preview (blue) and Classics from the Crisper (light purple) Background 4.png|Name of Pattern: Wobbley Box Blue Used on: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (reprints and DVD menus, light bluish- green), Madame Blueberry/King George and the Ducky (Korean double feature release) and VeggieTunes (rereleases, Lime green) Background 5.4.png|Name of Pattern: Trixmix Blue Used on Are You My Neighbor? (reprints), Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (yellow), and VeggieTown Values (yellow, purple and light blue) Background 17.0.png|Name of Pattern: Nezzer’s Clock Used on: Rack, Shack & Benny (reprints), Rack, Shack & Benny (DVD menus only), Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD menus only) (green, yellow, light purple and brown), A Very Silly Sing-Along! (DVD menus only) (blue, green, pink, red, purple and orange), Jimmy Gourd's Terrycloth Pajamas in Madame Blueberry, Larry's Ice Pack in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?, the clothes for Dad Carrot in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, The Mystery of Veggie Island (light blue), Bushels of Fun! (purple) VeggieTales Classics Previews Menu (light blue) and Lessons from the Sock Drawer (blue) Dave and the Giant Pickle Pattern.png|Used on Dave and the Giant Pickle (rereleases and DVD Menu) Background 18.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD menu only) Sing Along Card Background.png|A Very Silly Sing-Along! (Song Cards) Ducky Pattern.png|Name of Pattern: Ducky Pattern Used on A Very Silly Sing-Along! (reprints) Background 9.png|Name of Pattern: Fibular Used on: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (reprints), Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD menus only) (blue and light blue), LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (purple, DVD cover only), and the LarryBoy and the Bad Apple PS2 video game cover (dark blue) Stargazed.png|Name of Pattern: Stargazed Used on God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (DVD menus only) (light purple, light brown, and light purple), Dave and the Giant Pickle (Rock, Sword and Boxing Gloves Game DVD menu only), Josh and the Big Wall! (reprints), Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD menus only), What's the Big Idea? promo (dark pink), Madame Blueberry (DVD menus only) (blue and purple), VeggieTunes 2 (blue), More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (light blue), Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (Veggie Trivia) (DVD menu only) (purple) Junior's Bedtime Songs (prototype cover, light blue) and Holiday Specials (DVD menus only) (light purple) Background_8.png|Name of Pattern: Space Toaster Used on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD menus only) (purple, light purple, yellow, light blue and light green), Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD menus only) (light blue, light purple and pink), Madame Blueberry, What's the Big Idea? promo (light green), Larry's Favorite Stories! (blue), and Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs (prototype cover, light green) Swirl.png|Used on Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (DVD menus only) (yellow, orange and light yellow), The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo IndigoSwirl.png|The swirl used on Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Background 19.png|Name of Pattern: Swirl + Stargazed Used on: Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?, Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (DVD menus only) (light green and orange, pink and light blue, purple and dark pink, and blue and dark blue) Background 3.png|Name of Pattern: Rumor's Poof Used on: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (DVD menus only), Qwerty's Bible verses (German dub), Lyle the Kindly Viking/Are You My Neighbor? (Korean double feature release) and Josh and the Big Wall! (German release) Twistytie Background.png|Name of Pattern: Twistytie Used on Junior's Favorite Stories, on the promo for A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry (inverted blue), the Stay Tuned Bumper(lavender) and for the VeggieTales Videos Promo from 2000 to 2001 (yellow) King George background.png|Name of Pattern: Jester Simple Used on: King George and the Ducky, King George and the Ducky (DVD menus only) (light blue, red, orange, blue, pink, and purple) and An Easter Carol (Croatian release) Background 11.png|Name of Pattern: Esther Swatch No.9 Used on: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (DVD menus only) (light blue, light pink, green and brown) A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, and Hits Vegetais Vol. 1 (2005 version) (orange) Background 29.png|Name of Pattern: Lyle Pattern 11/9 Used on: Lyle the Kindly Viking, Heroes of the Bible! Vol. 1 and 2 (red violet and light blue), Royalty Collection: A King, A Queen and a Very Blue Berry! (purple), Heroes of the Bible! Vol. 3 (alternate cover, dark green) Background 13.png|The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (blue) and Leggo My Ego! (red) Background 39.png|Name of Pattern: Loopy Box Used on: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (DVD menus only) (blue) and LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Previews Menu (inverted light purple) Spagetthi pattern.png|Used on The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and 3-2-1 Penguins! Previews Menu (light blue) Jonah pattern.png|Used on Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie StarofChristmasBackground.png|The Star of Christmas Little Joe background.png|The Ballad of Little Joe Sumo of the Opera background.png|Sumo of the Opera BadAppleBackgroundFixed.png|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon background.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Wizard of Ha's background pattern.png|The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Background 28.png|Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs Background 10.png|Name of Pattern: Green Stripes Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (reprints) to A Snoodle's Tale Dd0f55af3b87313-a-nw-p.png|Ritter, Rüben und Kartoffeln & Laura allein zu Hause (green) and Der argentinische Gurkentanz & Tomaten-Granaten (green) IISASSBackgroundPattern.jpg|If I Sang A Silly Song Blue background 3.png|Bob and Larry's ABC's Green background 2.png|Junior's Colors Red background.png|How Many Veggies? and The Veggiecational Book Purple background .png|Pa Grape's Shapes and More Veggiecational Fun! Orange background.png|Archibald's Opposites Background 15.png Indigo background 3.png|Time for Tom Greatest Hits background.png|VeggieTales Greatest Hits Background 14.1.png|Name of Pattern: Star Box Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD menu only) (pink), A Very Veggie Christmas (reprint), A Very Silly Sing-Along! (reprint prototype cover, purple), and A Very Silly Sing-Along! (DVD menu only) (yellow) Another Blue Background.png Background 35.png Background 25.png Background 32.png Background 40.png Background 34.png Background 45.png Curve Stripes.png Fuzzy Swirls.png|Used on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (15th anniversary re-release), Rack, Shack & Benny (orange), Dave and the Giant Pickle (purple), Josh and the Big Wall! (blue) and An Easter Carol (blue) (2009 reprints), Abe and the Amazing Promise (red) to Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (blue) Snowflake pattern.png|Christmas Sing-Along Songs! and Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas Silly Song card Flower Pattern.png bluePink.png Ducky Pattern 2.png|Name of Pattern: Bathroom Ducky Used on The Hairbrush Song and Time for Tom Waffles.png|Name of Pattern: Waffles Used on Flip 'N Find Butterfly pattern.png BestChristmasBackgroundPattern.jpg|The Best Christmas Gift Elipse Pattern.png Super Silly Fun Background.png God Made You Special Pattern.png|God Made You Special Flowers and Hearts.png Jonah Sing Along Songs and More Pattern.png Six Star Pattern.png Fun Facts *Some of the patterns were designed by John Trauscht. *Some of the patterns were used in VeggieTales Creativity City. Category:Backgrounds Category:VeggieTales galleries Category:Home Videos Category:Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Albums Category:Research